Wish Upon A Fountain
by Starryskyz
Summary: What if throwing coins in a fountain doesn't make your wish come true, but taking it out does? One fateful night seven teenager make a wish. Read as their wishes come true in unexpected ways. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. wished I did but I Don't. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Wish upon a fountain

* * *

" _Be a fountain, Not a drain"_

* * *

Twas the night before school started and every teenager that was getting ready for school the next day was feeling a different emotion. Some felt excited, some felt happy, some depressed, fear, hope confusion and so on. It was on this fateful night that night seven completely different teenager saw the beautiful fountain with the glowing blue lights and the statue of a women spouting water from her hand and decided to make a wish.

Percy Jackson was on his way home from a party. He was forced to walk home because his ride, Jason, who was currently walking beside him was beyond drunk. Percy starts his senior year tomorrow and instead of feeling excited he was filled with dread. Senior year meant that your life was officially going to start soon and Percy knew he had no future. His grades suck and he's been expelled from more schools than he can count. The only thing he has going for him is a swimming scholarship but even then he had to maintain a certain grade point average that he was nowhere close to reaching.

This year he had to actually try instead of just partying and hoping for the best. His head started to throbbing from all that thinking especially after drinking so much. He shook his head to clear the thoughts and took in his surrounding only to realize he had no idea where he was. To his left were a bunch of cafes and little boutiques, but the thing that caught his attention was the gorgeous blue fountain in the middle of the street. He quickly walked up to it and looked in the water and saw hundreds of coins laying there. Now he didn't normally believe all that magic stuff but he felt a pull, an intense need to make a wish in this fountain. He looked at his best friend "Jason do you have a quarter?" he asked.

Jason started digging in his pocket and pulled out two quarters giving one to him and to his surprise holding a quarter himself. They both closed their eyes and made a wish. _"I don't want to be a failure in life, I want to go to college and have a bright future."_ he tossed his quarter in the glowing blue fountain.

* * *

Jason Grace had everything. He was the quarterback of the football team, he was good looking and had girls throwing themselves at him. He didn't even try at school but all the teacher loved him, everywhere he went people knew him. He had a family, he had friends, he had girls, he had money, he had everything a guy could ask for. Yet, he had nothing.

All the girls that he's been where with him for all the wrong reasons. Either it was for his popularity or for his money. None of his friends really cared about him, just what he can do for them. His sister doesn't take to him, he hasn't seen his father in months, and his mother is getting drunk more and more often. He didn't deserve any of his good grades, and he knew that if he didn't actually start trying that he was going to be a failure at college.

So even though it may seem that Jason Grace is living the dream life of every man or woman out there he is in fact in his personal hell. He didn't mean to get drunk tonight, cause he was Percy's ride but after one cup he couldn't stop and loved the numbness he felt, so they were forced to walk.

Percy didn't look too happy about that, but whatever. After stumbling in the cold night air for a bit his mind started to clear a bit. "Jason do you have a quarter?" he heard Percy ask and he snapped out of his thoughts and noticed they were at a fountain, a breathtaking round fountain that Jason instantly fell in love with. Digging through his pockets he pulled out two quarters, passing one to Percy and keeping one to himself. He closed his eyes and made a wish: _"I want something in my life to be real, to be meaningful and not just an act."_ he tossed the coin in.

* * *

Frank Zhang was at the fountain again. When he was younger his mother used to bring him to this fountain and tell him stories of how the goddess will grant his wish if he offers her money.

Since then he has made many wishes and even though none of them came true he still continues to do so. He's not sure why, maybe because the fountain and the wishes were a way he could remember his mother who recently passed away, or maybe he was just a hopeful and naive person, but whatever the reason, he always came back to the beautiful blue fountain to make wishes.

Tonight was no different, he starts his junior year tomorrow and after the disaster of the last two years, he was ready for some change. Believe it or not Frank was a shy, naive boy, with a heart of gold who just happened to look like a sumo wrestler. That was the one thing he always hated about himself. His body, but this year he's going to try to put it to good use. He was going to join the football team and make his mark at school. He wanted to be known as more than the baby sumo wrestler. Closing His eyes Frank made his wish: " I wish I was more confident and able to stand up for myself and actually try." he tossed the coin in.

* * *

Annabeth Chase was in her safe zone, the place where she can sit all day reading a book, drinking a cup of tea and watching people making wishes in the fountain without any criticism from people at schools or her parents. She couldn't wait to be done with senior year. I know I know, you're supposed to enjoy your senior year. Sports, clubs, boys, friends, prom but to her only one thing mattered, surviving.

For some reason she was the typical stereotype of the nerd being picked on. The cheerleader picked on her for being too smart and constantly hurt or humiliate her. The jocks were no better. So yes Annabeth can't wait to leave high school, her house and everything in her life as far behind her as she can. She was getting every last drop out of the last day of summer, but as the sun started to set she packed up and left.

Like so many other nights she planned on just walking home, but today she hesitated and stared at the fountain. She knew it was just superstition and she's wished upon that fountain many times before with no results so why would this time be any different.

But apparently, her brain and legs weren't on speaking terms because she was walking towards the fountain. Sighing she pulled out a quarter, it's just a useless fountain she told herself. Still, she felt something, so she closed her eyes and made a wish: _"I want to have a real high school experience, I want the bullying to stop and I want to enjoy my last year."_ she tossed the coin in.

* * *

Leo Valdez was tired. Tired of always being on the run, always moving house to house, family to family. Every time he makes even a bit of progress by making a friend or getting used to his foster family he's gets moved. This time was no different, he had to leave a sweet elderly couple and move to a new foster family. Again. In the past year, this is the fourth foster home he's been put in. The current family he just moved in with, Evan and his wife Sarah, seemed sweet and actually interested in him which scared him more than he liked to admit.

During dinner, he was beginning to get suffocated with their kindness so he decided to bolt. He had no idea where to go, or where anything was but oh well. He was walking blindly when he saw the fountain. He loves machines so he wasn't sure why this fountain seemed to tug at him, but he gave in and walked up to it.

Leo didn't believe in magic or wishes because he knows from experience they don't come true. But for some reason, he felt the need to make a wish, too bad he didn't have any money on him. Just as he was about to turn away something shiny caught his attention, and there on the ledge of the fountain was a quarter. Weird coincidence he thought shrugging. Picking up the coin, closing his eyes Leo made a wish: _"I want a family and friends I can call my own."_ he tossed the coin in the fountain.

* * *

Piper Mclean wrapped her cardigan around herself tighter to ward off the chilly breeze. She was in a new city once again moving because of her dad's shooting schedule. At this point, she didn't even care anymore. Every new school she went to she was the outcast because of her choppy hair and weird fashion sense. And as much as she pretended that she was ok with that it actually hurt.

So this time around she's determined to make some friends, maybe if she's lucky even get a boyfriend. She was walking aimlessly around the city when she saw the fountain, it was... unimpressive. It was pretty with its glowing blue lights and a magical aura but it was small and it was starting to chip. But she couldn't stop herself from going up and making a wish. _"I want to fit in, maybe make some friends"_ she tossed the coin in.

* * *

Hazel Levesque wanted to run far, far away. Away from her mother, her mother's boyfriend, and her own life. But she was stuck. Stuck at the same house, in the same situation. She loved her mother, she really did, but sometimes she was too much to handle, especially on days when she would take Hazel's paychecks to spend on alcohol for her and her boyfriend.

Hazel was alone and had to fend for herself. She had no parental support and no one who cares enough for her to give her moral support.

She was just finishing her shift and was ready to head home, but she hesitated staring at the fountain. She passed that same fountain hundreds of times before and never stopped to make a wish, she didn't just want to throw coins into the water for no reason. But tonight, for some unknown reason she felt like making a wish. She fished out a coin, closed her eyes and made a wish. _"I want to escape this life."_ she tossed the coin in the fountain.

* * *

Later that night when all the shops were closed, and the seven teens were in bed sleeping and preparing for another long year, a men wandered up to the fountain and picked up seven coins from the water. Unbeknownst to the seven teens their wishes were about to come true, but it wasn't going to be an easy road.

* * *

And Donee. That was a long first chapter. If you have questions PM me. thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed. Remember reviews will be appreciated. ;)


	2. WUAF2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Thank you so much to Jason Grace Jackson, thebluemacaron, Pallas Athena, . .books , cool, The loner, and wow for the awesome review. This chapter is for all of you guys.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: First Day Miracle!?**

* * *

 _"Let Today Be The Start Of Something New"_

* * *

 **Percy**

"Percy! Honey, wake up or you'll be late for your first day!" I hear my mom yell. Groaning I sit up. Let me tell you it's not a good idea to get drunk the night before. I looked at my phone and it was 7:30 with more whining I got up to get ready.

It was 8 by the time I was in the car. Paul, my stepdad, and English teacher in the passenger seat. "Excited for your last year Percy?" he asks looking over his notes. I like Paul a lot, he's way better than the other guy. I just shrug "Sure I guess." He put his notes down and looked at me.

"Listen, Percy, I know you're worried about what the future holds," he says "But just try your best. The best advice I can give you right now is to try and find help. I'll help you in any way I can, but if you're more comfortable asking one of your friends for help do it. If you need me to hire a private tutor, I will. Percy, you are not hopeless, if you try a little bit more you will get places." I looked at him in surprise, and the smile I gave him was a completely genuine one. "Thanks, Paul," I say and park in front of Goode High School. Paul puts an encouraging hand on my shoulder and taking a deep breath I'm ready to face my senior year and my future.

Turns out facing your future was boring and came with a lot of homework. It was good to see my friends and teammates, but by the time lunch rolled around I was exhausted. My bag was already filled with assignments, textbooks, and homework. When I entered the cafeteria I saw my friends already at our normal table and walked up to them. "Hey, guys, and girls," I say winking at Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Rachel, Calypso, and a bunch other cheerleaders giggled. "Hey, perce, sorry about last night. I didn't mean to get drunk" says Jason as I sit between him and Connor stoll "No worries men." I reply but before I could say more Reyna was at the table and quickly sat on Jason's lap. Jason wrapped his arm around her. Reyna was beautiful and head cheerleader so it's no surprise that she and golden boy Jason would be together.

"Hey, babe," she says to Jason and then looks at me with a twinkle in her eyes "Hey Perce." I just nod at her and she turns and starts making out with Jason. I turned my attention back to the guys talking about football tryouts. "Are you trying out this year Percy?" Travis Stoll asks. "Yeah, swimming doesn't start till later in the year so why not" I reply. "Sweet, it's gonna be an epic season." I just nodded. Then there was a scream in coming from the middle of the cafeteria.

Every head in the cafeteria swiveled towards the sound, and there in the middle of the cafeteria stood popular, cheerleader, Calypso wearing some guys spaghetti and meatballs all over her cheerleading outfit.

* * *

 **Leo**

I don't know what went wrong. The day started pretty decently. I was at school extremely early so I could avoid talking to any of my "parents." I thought I would be the only one this early at school but apparently, that wasn't the case because there was a very pretty girl with kaleidoscope sort of eyes struggling to get her locker open. So, me being the awesome machine guy I am I decided to help her. She was wearing a plain green t-shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans and white sneaker.

"Hey," I said "need some help.?" she looked at me for a minute maybe trying to figure out if she knew me. "Sure, thanks," she said handing me here lock combination and I opened her locker for her. "Thanks," she says. "No problem. I'm Leo by the way. I just moved here." She smiled at me with a pair of perfect white teeth. "I'm Piper." she said, "I'm also new actually."

"What really?"

"Yup. I'm a senior. What about you?"

"Sadly I'm a junior, but hey we can still be friends," I say

She laughed softly "I would love to be friends" Piper replied.

We talked for almost 2 hours and only parted ways because the bell rang. Piper was sweet, pretty and very funny, we instantly became friends. We promised to meet during lunch. I couldn't believe my luck, I made a friend in the first hour of school. Next thing you'll know I'll have a cheerleader girlfriend.

I think I jinxed myself because as soon as lunch rolled around my luck had reached its limit. I blame Piper for the whole thing. I was so occupied with searching for her that I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and next thing I know I bumped into someone. Now had this been some other nerd, or some other girl I would've been ok, but nooo I had to dump my entire tray of oily, greasy food on a freakin beautiful cheerleader.

"Ughh you moron!" the girl with beautiful blond hair in a high ponytail and wearing a cheerleading outfit that had my lunch on it screeched. "What are you? Some sort of retarded geek.?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." she shot me a look that could kill, "People like you need to know your place." she says and before I can do anything her hot soup was poured over my head. "There," she says with a smile that could put villains out of a job "you look so much better." my hair was wet, my scalp and back were burning but I had enough pride and dignity not to run away.

"Calypso leave him alone." says a male voice. I looked through my soggy hair and saw a guy with a mess of black hair and green eyes. He's looked like the athletic, popular type. The girl- Calypso- pouted. "But Perce he ruined my cheerleading outfit." Perce just shook his head "You know you're not allowed to wear that during class anyways so go change." He turned to me and smiled, I couldn't tell whether it was real or fake "Come on let's get you clean" he said and started walking out of the cafeteria, everyone's eyes on us. I quickly followed him. We enter a boys change room and he opens one of the lockers and threw me a blue t-shirt.

"You can wear that," he said and looked me up and down "It might be a bit small, though." gee thanks, I hadn't noticed that I was built like a fishbone rather than a buff supermodel but I just mumbled thanks and went to change. After putting on Perce's shirt which surprise surprise was big on me I stuffed my smelly shirt in my backpack and walked out of the stall.

"I'm Percy by the way," he says texting something and then shoving his phone in his pocket.

"Leo," I said.

"Are you a senior?" I shook my head "Junior" he just nods. There is a moment of awkward silence and then "So I'll see you around, good luck with everything." Percy says and walks out of the change room. I spent the rest of lunch in the change room but eventually had to get to English.

* * *

 **Frank**

Frank's first day as a Junior was boring. He wasn't popular, but he had a few friends here and there, or acquaintances really. He went through most of his morning classes with half his brain functioning.

However, things took an exciting turn during lunch, not only because Calypso was wearing the new kid's lunch, but because Frank thought he had found his soulmate. He never sits in the cafeteria because he doesn't have a seat and most of the time he just wonders during lunch. Today was no different, except that when he passed the music room he heard a girl singing and playing the piano.

Now he wasn't a stalker or anything, but he quietly entered the music room and hid behind a bookshelf listening to the angelic voice of this girl. He decided to sneak a peek and saw the most beautiful girl playing the piano in the most graceful way possible and instantly fell in love. The girl had curly dark hair, smooth skin and the most beautiful golden eyes that were staring right at me… SHIT! I quickly ducked down my heart pounding.

"You can come out now. I won't bite" the girl yells in that beautiful voice of her. I stumble out from behind the shelf and rub the back of my neck "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to um do that." I said pointing to the shelf. She just smiled and she looked even more beautiful for it.

"Don't worry about it um..?"

" Frank. Frank Zhang" I say quickly. "Well, I'm Hazel. It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Just then the warning bell rang "Um, what class do you have I can walk you." I say and pray my face isn't too red.

"Sure. that would be nice, I have English with ." Hazel says with another wonderful smile in my direction. My heart skips a few beats.

"Cool me too. I didn't know you were a junior." I say when what I really meant was how have I not seen you before.

"Oh, I'm not. I'm just ahead in English. I'm really a sophomore." When we got to English she sat beside me. Just before the bell rang Calypso sauntered in wearing a ridiculously short blue dress. She shot a glare at the new guy who was sitting in the corner and sat with her friend Silena.

A few minutes later, our teacher comes in with a stack of papers. "Good afternoon class." he starts handing the stack of paper out to people. "In all of my English classes, I assign a partner project worth 20% of your grade. The package that I'm handing out contains all the information you need. And before you start deciding on partners I have already chosen for you."

The class groans. What would be the odds of me being with Hazel? starts reading names.

"Frank your partner is" please be Hazel, please be Hazel I think repeatedly "Calypso." Great. I look towards the girl and she gives me a look I can't read. Just great.

"Hazel your partner is Leo"

* * *

 **Jason**

Jason's day had started bad and continues to get worse. He woke up late due to a hangover, and then realized his car was still at the Stoll's house so had to run to school and completely missed first period and half of second. As he was running to his class he bumped into a pretty girl sending her papers flying everywhere and they started to argue for over 20 minutes so he missed his entire second period, but he was on time for third period, which the girl whose name is piper happened to be in. And in his fourth-period class as well.

Then came lunch and that part of the day was great. Let me tell you Reyna knows how to kiss. Although he didn't miss the secret eye messages between her and Percy. Then the funny looking kid dumped his food on Calypso and that was hilarious so he thought that things were maybe looking better then came chemistry.

I was walking to chemistry with Percy and told him about Piper and how she was so rude and for some reason in all of my morning classes and he just laughed and said "Why are so hung up on her Jason? Do you like her?" he said poking me with his finger. I slapped his finger away "Haha. Very funny." we entered the chemistry room and most of the students were already seated, and to my horror, Piper was there sitting with some blond. I saw two empty table near the back and we went and sat. The chemistry room had a series of tables that were meant for two people.

Immediately after we sat down our teacher entered. . "Alright." he said rubbing his hands together "Welcome to senior chemistry, and I hate saying this but I have already picked all your seatmates. So listen up." He pointed to the first table in the front and read off names "Jason Grace" to my horror he was pointing at Piper's table. "And Annabeth Chase." I let out a breath. "Piper with Percy Jackson." pointed towards us and from my peripheral vision I saw Percy wave to her.

I got up and went to my seat beside Annabeth. "Hey," I said with a dashing smile, instead of smiling or blushing like most girls she shot me a harsh look. "Look, I know you're used to having everything," she said and I winced a bit "but, I care about my marks and my future so please keep up." I just nod.

After that stressful class with Annabeth, I was walking with Percy to English and I noticed that Piper and Annabeth were once again in the same class as me. Great.

Paul Blofis, aka, Percy's stepfather was our English teacher and he entered the class with a handful of papers. "Welcome to Senior English," he said as he handed the packages out then wrote his name on the board. "In all of my English classes, I assign a partner project worth 20% of your grade. The package that I'm handing out contains all the information you need. And before you start deciding on partners I have already chosen for you."

I groan with the rest of the class. With my luck, i'll probably be paired up with Annabeth again. That girl scares me, though no one will ever know.

Paul started reading the names of partners "Percy and Annabeth" he said with a smile towards Percy. I patted him on the back and whispered "Good luck men" he gave me a weird look and went to sit beside Annabeth.

"Jason you're with Piper" of course I am. Piper comes and sits beside me. "So…?'' I say

She crosses her arm. "I don't like you," she says. I look towards Percy for support but what I see surprises me, he has the biggest smile on his face and Annabeth is actually blushing. Uh.

"Let us just get through today without killing each other ok?" I ask

* * *

That was along chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Remember to review. Till next time. ;)


End file.
